


Rugby

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Alternate Universe - Sports, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Rugby, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris has noticed the Dauntless School's number 4 since she transferred there a month ago. It might just be his alarming height, but something about him stands out. After Tris has attended pretty much every rugby game, will something finally happen between the pair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rugby

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to say that this is not in the Party Spirit universe. I do intend to write a sequel/prequel/something in that universe, but this is not it.
> 
> I know surprisingly little about rugby for a supporter with so many friends who play. I apologise for any errors. If you don't understand rugby yourself, there is nothing here not readily available on a Google search.
> 
> The number 4 position is Second Row. Second Row players have to be ridiculously tall. That's why he's a giant in this fic even though he isn't canonically. I apologise for any other character alteration.

It was impossible to miss Four around school.

He wasn't particularly loud or cocky, and he was only moderately intelligent. He was muscular and attractive, but it wasn't overstated like many of the rugby players. Four dressed nicely but not extravagantly, and he clearly came from a wealthy family but didn't show that off. All in all, he probably would have been overlooked as just another rugby player if it wasn't for one thing.

His height.

The clue to his height was in his nickname – Four. Four played the number 4 position in the school's Sixth Form Rugby First Team, and hence had to be stupidly tall. He was currently 6'6", but rumour had it he was still growing. As a result, he towered over just about everyone else. It was difficult not to notice him simply because his head hovered above everyone else's in a crowd. Few people actually knew his real name, but if you mentioned Four, everyone knew who you were talking about.

Tris had first seen Four on the day she joined Dauntless School Sixth Form but, aside from noting his giant status and the Irish Rugby logo on his bag, she hadn't paid attention. She had been too caught up in her own nerves and uncertainty for that. Switching from the prestigious Abnegation Academy, an institution that had produced every major politician since the dawn of time, had been a huge decision, and had disappointed everyone Tris knew. Dauntless had to be worth it. The pressure around that had distracted Tris for several weeks.

Then the first rugby game of the season had happened, and it had all changed.

Admittedly, Tris knew very little about rugby. She supported Ireland because her mother did, but beyond that her interest in the sport was minimal. Tris was more of a kickboxing and athletics girl than a female rugby player. However, it was clearly the main sport at Dauntless, so Tris had allowed her new friend Christina to drag her along. She hadn't expected to enjoy herself that much, but to her amazement, she found herself enthralled.

The game was fast, dirty, and often brutal. The Dauntless First Team were incredibly talented, and it was clear that they were going to win from the first five minutes, but their Erudite opponents still did everything in their power to try and scrape a try. It was a different level of play entirely to the Six Nations games that Tris had previously seen, but it was still amazing.

The main attraction, however, was undoubtedly Four. He played the game with a strange kind of grace, all his movements calculated and precise. He wasn't the team captain – that was Eric, who Tris already disliked – yet the entire team often deferred to him for advice anyway. By the time the game ended (75-3 to Dauntless) he was sweaty and streaked in mud, but Tris found him scorchingly attractive.

From then on, Tris attended every game, even travelling to the away features with Christina (who fortunately had a crush on Will, the number 8, so was easy to persuade). She couldn't work out why she was so enamoured by Four, but she didn't try to fight it. Her few interactions with him in school had proven him to be conscientious and interesting, even if he sometimes lacked intelligence. Tris had never found someone she wanted to date before, but Four was the ideal first candidate.

The problem was, he didn't seem to notice her. Tris could understand why. She wasn't exactly short – 5'6" – but she was still a whole foot shorter than Four. Compared to many other girls she was mousy and plain. Even worse, she was new and therefore not terribly popular. Transferring from a 'posh' academy like Abnegation tended to put some people off before they had even had a conversation. It was to be expected that a popular school sports star like Four wouldn't be interested.

Despite this, Tris had decided it was time to take action. She might be an Abnegation transfer, but she wasn't a complete nervous wreck. She had guts. Now it was time to put them to use talking to the boy of her dreams.

There was an important rugby game happening, Dauntless versus Candor, and it was the game that decided whether or not they qualified for the regional semi-finals. Everyone had been talking about it for weeks. Christina had even bought a new shirt for the occasion – although 'shirt' implied that it contained slightly more material and less scandalous lace. Tris wasn't quite as fashion-conscious as her friend, but she wanted to impress Four, so she had put a little more thought into her outfit than normal.

Dauntless's colour was black, so Tris was wearing a cropped black top and jeans. She had found a Black Parade jacket in the back of her wardrobe and pulled that on for warmth, paired with a pair of knee-high black boots. It was overkill for a rugby match, but then again, Tris was making a statement. At least it was definitely noticeable.

Christina wolf-whistled as Tris walked over, her eyes wide.

"Damn, girl! You look pretty fine without those shapeless grey things you call clothes!"

Tris laughed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Will won't be able to concentrate on the ball."

Christina blushed. She always denied her attraction to Will, but it was blatantly obvious.

"Shall we go? The minibus left five minutes ago."

Tris nodded, following her friend out to the car park. Christina's dad always drove them to the matches, being a referee who strongly approved of their interest in rugby.

"You girls are aware that you're going to a mud covered field?" He joked as they approached.

"Really? I thought we were going to an ice rink." Christina's voice radiated sarcasm, and Tris tried to contain her smile as she clambered into the car.

The drive was short, and Tris found herself lost in thought for much of it. She practised a meditation technique from her martial arts training to keep herself calm, only emerging from her reverie when the car jolted onto the gravel path of Candor School's sports ground.

The other Dauntless supporters were gathered at the far end of the pitch, and Tris noticed Zeke waving her over.

"Tris! How's my favourite Stiff?"

'Stiff' was slang for an ex-Abnegation student. Tris rolled her eyes.

"Fed up of your face, Zeke." She joked.

Zeke gave her a hug, laughing. He was twenty and a local university student, but nearly always turned up to watch his brother Uriah play. Uriah was hotly tipped to be the vice-captain after Eric graduated next year (Four would be captain without question).

"I like your jacket. You should dress like this more often." Lynn gave Tris a cursory look up and down.

Tris shrugged, but was saved answering by the appearance of the team. She could see Four at the back, talking to the number 5, Peter. He was clearly concentrating hard, with his forehead all creased. Tris had an irrational urge to kiss it and smooth it out.

It was obvious from the start that this game would be difficult. Erudite had been a pushover, Amity even more so, but Candor were a challenge. They played an honest game, never commiting a single foul, yet had a mile-wide competitive streak and were quite formidable opponents. Twenty minutes in the score was 12-12, and both sides were already getting tired. Tris and her fellow supporters yelled from the sidelines, but despite their support the team was flagging.

Four was a beam of strength, leaping for the ball and performing some impressive runs, but he couldn't make up for his entire team. Eric especially was playing poorly, missing some easy tackles and dropping the ball on one occasion. Even though he was the captain, it would have made sense to substitute him for someone else.

At half-time Dauntless were in the lead, but only just. A single conversion lay between them and their opponents. The team huddled together on the side of the pitch, listening to their coach. Zeke disappeared for a few minutes, presumably to talk to Uriah, and Tris made small talk with Christina, musing over the match.

They had to win. Dauntless had a strong team, and the school hadn't missed the regional semi-finals for twelve years. The tension lay thick in the air, and had Tris been religious, she would have prayed for success.

As it was, she simply hoped that Four could pull the team together. She was sure he could. If Eric would simply stop giving such bad advice and generally playing awfully, and instead let Four take over, they might stand a chance.

Play started up again, and Tris watched with bated breath.

Whilst the players were all tired, play had stepped up a notch, both sides desperate to win. A Candor player got escorted off with a broken nose, and more substitutes were made in ten minutes than were sometimes made in an entire game.

However, Dauntless held onto their tenuous lead, always remaining at least two or three points ahead.

When the final whistle blew, the Dauntless supporters let out a huge cheer, amazingly loud considering their small number. The players were grinning, clapping each other on the back, exhausted but happy. Christina ran over to Will, and Tris almost laughed when she saw the pair start kissing. She had seen that coming from a mile away.

She glanced around for Four, but to her surprise he was heading away from the team, wandering to the minibus on his own. Deciding to see what was wrong, Tris gave a quick congratulations to Eric before heading after Four.

Her search took her to near the changing rooms, where Four was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He seemed tense. Tris considered leaving him in peace, but he looked troubled, so she gathered her courage and walked over.

His eyes cracked open on her approach, and he looked confused to see her there.

"You're Tris Prior, right?" He asked.

Tris was surprised he knew her name, but also pleased. "That's me. Are you alright?"

Four raised one eyebrow, and Tris wondered if the question had been a bit blunt.

"I'm fine. That was a tiring game. We should have won comfortably, yet Candor were a challenge. It was unexpected."

Tris knew he wasn't telling the whole story, but momentarily let it slide.

"They played very well. They have a very different approach to the other teams you've played recently. I did think Eric and Peter played particularly poorly today, but then again they're not my favourite players on a good day."

Four snorted. "Mine neither. Peter's talented, but he twisted his ankle before we played and refused to sub out. He's far too cocky. Eric's a good player but a bad captain, not that there's anyone better for the job."

"There's you."

There was a moment of silence. "I wouldn't make a good captain." Four replied finally.

Tris had a feeling that wasn't the first time he had made that claim. She decided against arguing about it.

Four stepped away from the wall, brushing a clump of mud out of his hair. "I really ought to shower. Do you want to come in? I want to hear more about you."

Tris blinked, shocked. "You want me to come into the shower with you?" That didn't really sound like an invitation to converse, no matter how it had been worded.

To her amazement, Four almost blushed. "I was just inviting you to sit in the changing room, but if you wanted to-"

"I wouldn't mind." Tris was surprised how confident she was. She had kissed boys before, sure, but never had a steady relationship, and she didn't sleep around. The furthest she had been was minor groping with a timid boy named Robert. This was quite a big step, yet she felt ready for it.

Four stalled for a moment, then stepped forward and placed his dirt-streaked hands on Tris's cheeks. He looked into her eyes for permission, before leaning down and capturing her lips.

It wasn't a magical kiss. It was a little clumsy with the height difference, and Four tasted a bit like dirt as well as cheap chewing gum, but Four's lips were still soft and inviting. He held Tris gently but not like she was about to break. She relaxed into his hold, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue access.

When they broke apart for breath, Four pulled Tris gently forward towards the changing rooms, and she smiled and followed him in. It smelt like mud and sweat and as a little unpleasant, but Tris had endured worse. Four pulled his shirt over his head to reveal some impressive abs before bending down to untie his shoes.

"If you change your mind at any point, don't feel pressured. I don't want to force you into anything. I don't know how experienced you are, and this isn't exactly a romantic atmosphere." Four didn't sound unsure anymore, simply like he wanted Tris to understand.

She smiled at the thoughtfulness, slipping off her jacket. She was glad the changing rooms were empty, everyone else still celebrating.

"You're not forcing me. I want to do this." To punctuate her point, Tris pulled off her top, exposing a simple black bra. Four's eyes roamed over her chest for a moment, pupils dilating.

It was obvious that Four was turned on, and he placed a kiss on her cheek before removing his socks and trousers, remaining just in boxers. He grabbed a pair of towels and stood waiting as Tris pulled off her boots and jeans.

Had this been the movies, they would have moved into the shower kissing, hands all over each other. They would have had a romantic coupling in an amazingly clean shower, before towelling each other off and leaving having pledged to a relationship with birds singing in the background.

But this wasn't the movies, and in reality, changing room sex was awkward.

Neither Tris nor Four seemed entirely sure they were doing this, and they threw their towels over the closed shower door almost hesitantly before fully stripping off. Tris pulled Four in for a kiss, allowing her hands to trace his abs and move down towards his slowly hardening penis. Four placed a condom he had found in his bag on the shelf in case they needed it later, along with a bottle of shower gel, before turning the shower on. The water was scalding hot, and they both winced and flinched away, using the time it took to cool to a suitable temperature to resume kissing.

Four was clearly experienced, his tongue teasing Tris's in a tantalising way and coaxing her through everything. His fingers stroked over her nipples, making her struggle to contain a groan. She was sure he could sense her inexperience, her own movements much less practised than his, but he never complained. They moved under the stream of water and Tris grabbed the shower gel, lathering up her hands then gesturing to Four to step back so she could wash him.

His muscles twitched under her hands, knots of tension easing away as she washed. Tris was forced to scrub quite hard at some stubborn bits of mud, and Four winced a few times, but he was probably used to bruises. Rugby was a violent sport. However he laid kisses down her neck as she worked, so presumably he liked what she was doing.

The changing room door opened at some point around Tris washing Four's legs, and she tensed for a moment at the sound of voices. They were all cheering about the game, and fortunately they were too caught up in grabbing towels and finding showers to comment on her clothes lying on a bench. Four gestured for Tris to stand up and she did so, standing in front of him slightly uncertainly.

He pressed a gentle, quiet kiss to her lips before reaching one hand towards her centre. Tris moved a hand over her mouth to contain her gasp as his fingers parted her folds, teasing her clit before slipping backwards and stroking her opening.

She was standing in a dirty shower block, with other people separated by flimsy partitions, and the guy she had been crushing on for a month was pleasuring her. It shouldn't have been such a turn on, but it was, and Tris didn't want to think about what that said about her.

Things seemed a bit one-sided, so Tris reached forward and took Four's cock in her hand. His eyes widened and his head fell onto her shoulder, his lips closing around it to muffle his sounds. Presuming that was a good sign, Tris gently stroked Four's dick, running her thumb over the head and pumping her hand up and down. Four let out a muffled curse that was fortunately covered by the sound of the shower.

Someone to their left started singing, and Four used the distraction to slip one finger into Tris's core. She gasped, hoping the sound went unheard, her fingers pausing on Four's cock. He pumped it a couple of times before adding a second finger, and Tris bit her lip and scrabbled behind Four to find the condom.

Seemingly on the same wavelength, Four slipped his fingers out and took the condom, deftly opening it before rolling it on. Tris had a strange moment when she realised she was about to lose her virginity in a school shower, and she didn't even care. Her parents would murder her if they could see her now. Then again, her parents had wanted to murder her for her school choice. Pushing all thoughts of parents away (not suitable sex thoughts at all), Tris smiled up at Four and helped guide his covered penis into her core.

It wasn't painful. Some of her friends had talked about pain the first time, but there was none of that. She felt stretched strangely so, but it wasn't unpleasant. Really, it felt rather nice.

If the muffled groan Four let out was any indication however, it felt better for him.

His arms slid under her buttocks to lift her up, gaining some leverage, and then Four started to move. Slipping her arms around his back, Tris pressed sloppy kisses into his shoulder and held on for the ride.

It both lasted forever and didn't last long at all. It lasted forever in the sense that the water was going cold and everyone else had got out of the shower and, judging by the conversation, was getting changed. (Tris wasn't really listening but it was easy to overhear). On the other hand, it didn't last long in the sense that Four could hold her up for the entire time, and while he was certainly strong, he had also played a ninety minute rugby game, so was likely to be fairly tired.

He came with a muffled grunt, his muscles seizing up then relaxing and Tris slipping to the floor. She steadied herself and watched his face as he collected himself again.

Before he could reciprocate, someone banged on the shower door and Tris jumped.

"Four, are you taking the world's longest shower or what? You drown in there?" It sounded like Will.

Surprisingly steadily, Four called back," It's called cleanliness Will, not something you'd understand. Piss off. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright your Highness." Will yelled back sarcastically, then footsteps indicated he had left.

Four looked at Tris apologetically, but she smiled. Adrenaline was pumping through her. She hadn't come, but that was more of an adrenaline rush than martial arts and shooting had ever given her.

"Maybe we can do this in private another time? Do it properly?" She asked, grabbing a towel.

Four smiled back, pulling the used condom off before grabbing his own towel. "I'd like that."

Years later, playing Have You Ever with Christina and a few others at university, Tris was asked if she had ever had public sex. A smile crept onto her face as she answered yes, thinking back to fumbling first times in a mucky boys changing room.


End file.
